Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Some things were always meant to be. oneshot.


A note…here's another one-shot from me, I thought it might be a cute idea to travel back to when Ashley and Jimmy first met. This fic popped into my head after hearing this song in a movie. Hope you all like this one...and please review!

TODAY I MET THE BOY I'M GONNA MARRY

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 5, 2000

"Ashley c'mon, we're going to be late", Terri Mac Gregor urged as she walked next to her best friend.

"I wish we were back at Maplebrook", Ashley complained, still lagging behind.

"Why?", Terri asked incredulously, turning to face Ashley. "This is _junior high", _she emphasized excitedly. "Would you really rather be back in elementary school, watching the kindergarteners pick their noses?"

Ashley chuckled, even though she didn't want to. "No", she sighed. "It's just weird…a new school, new friends…"

"Cuter boys", Terri interrupted as a group of eighth graders breezed past. Ashley rolled her eyes. "What…you didn't think they were cute?", Terri gasped.

Ashley shook her head and scanned the schoolyard, finally stopping on the basketball court. "Now he's cute", she stated, smiling brightly.

"The short one?", Terri questioned with a chuckle. Ashley shook her head. "The chubby, blonde one?", Terri asked.

"No silly…the tall dark-haired one", Ashley answered, biting on her lower lip.

"Definitely cute", Terri agreed with a nod. "You should introduce yourself", she added, nudging Ashley's arm with her elbow.

Ashley smiled and blushed. She glanced at the boy, to see him looking back at her. They both immediately diverted their eyes. The first bell rang and Ashley blew out a sigh of relief. "Let's got Ter", she said, pulling Terri up the front steps.

"All grade seven students please line up….last name A through J here and K through Z here", a voice announced as Ashley and Terri walked into the school.

Ashley noticed the three boys from the basketball court. The chubby blonde one, got in line behind Terri. The other two; the short one with dark hair and the tall cute one, stepped into the other line.

The tall cute boy looked over his shoulder, in Ashley's direction. She figured he was just looking back at his friend, but when he shyly smiled at her and turned away quickly, Ashley's heart skipped a beat.

Ashley clutched her binder to her chest, she kept her head down, trying to focus on something besides that gorgeous boy in the next line. She was studying the floor, so intently, she almost didn't notice the bright orange basketball, rolling toward her.

Ashley leant down and picked up the ball. "Save my spot", she asked politely, handing Terri her binder and walking to the other line.

"I think this is yours", she stated sweetly, handing the ball back to it's owner.

"Thanks", he replied, his lips spreading into a huge grin. Ashley stiffened as she felt her knees wobble a little….that boy had the most amazing smile Ashley had ever seen.

Ashley nodded and turned to leave. "My name's Jimmy", the boy called out quietly. Ashley turned to face him. "Jimmy Brooks".

"I'm Ashley Kerwin", she replied shyly.

"Okay you two, say cheese", a man with a camera asked, pushing them closer together. "First day of school pictures for the year book", he explained as he snapped the picture. "If you stop by the office after school, I'll have a copy for each of you".

Just as fast as he came, the man was gone…leaving a bewildered Ashley standing next to an even more bewildered Jimmy. They looked at one another and chuckled nervously. "You have the most beautiful eyes", Jimmy blurted, then turned away in embarrassment.

Ashley blushed at the compliment. She was about to respond when they were interrupted by the short, dark-haired boy. "You're next Jim", he stated, gathering his papers and moving out of the line.

Ashley smiled a goodbye and turned, walking back over to Terri. "So?", she asked excitedly.

"His name is Jimmy", Ashley whispered, a huge smile spreading across her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 5, 2010

"Ashley c'mon, we're going to be late", Terri Mac Gregor urged, knocking on the bedroom door of her best friend.

"For what, breakfast?", Ashley chuckled sarcastically. "Sorry, I had to grab something", Ashley explained, clutching a small pink journal in her hand.

"Awww, is that full of all the lovey-dovey letters you wrote to Jimmy?", Ellie teased as she joined the group.

"Or is it more cutesy-wootsey pictures?", Paige added, mockingly.

Ashley felt her cheeks redden a bit. "Cut it out, guys", she joked, rolling her eyes. "I'm going down to eat", she said dismissively and turned toward the stairs, but stopped when she saw what was waiting for her at the bottom.

Ashley bit her lip to keep from smiling and turned back toward her friends. "Surprise", they chimed in unison.

Ashley walked slowly, purposly hesitating on each step. "You know, they say it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding", she chided, jokingly.

"I thought that only applied if she was in her wedding gown", Jimmy replied innocently. "Unless you plan on wearing that", he added, eyeing the sleep shorts and cami, she was dressed in. "In that case...I'm gonna be really overdressed", he chuckled.

Ashley shook her head and swatted his shoulder, Jimmy looked up at her and smiled."Seriously...I came here because I have something I wanted to show you", he revealed.

"I have something I want to show you too", Ashley stated, guiding him into the living room.

Ashley sat down, across from where Jimmy had stopped and pulled him close enough, so that their knees were touching. She leaned forward, clasping both of his hands in hers. "Remember when we first sat down with a calendar, to pick a wedding date and we both immediately pointed to today?", she asked, looking into his eyes . He nodded curiously. "Why did we both pick this date?", she questioned.

Jimmy looked at her blankly. "Because we both like September?", he asked, giving Ashley a sarcastic grin.

"I didn't remember either...", Ashley stated excitedly. "...until I found this while I was packing my room up, last night", she added, holding up her journal.

"Your diary?", Jimmy chuckled jokingly. Ashley rolled her eyes and continued to page through the book. She found the right page and handed it over to Jimmy. It read...

September 5, 2000

_Dear Diary, _

_I was so nervous to be starting a new school today. _

_I thought it was going to be the worst day of my life, but it wasn't. _

_It turned out to be the best day of my life...because today, _

_I met the boy I'm going to marry someday..._

_Jimmy Brooks_

Ashley looked away from Jimmy, almost embarrassed to be showing this to the man who would be her husband, in less than eight hours. "Exactly ten years ago, today", Jimmy chuckled, looking back at the date. He raised Ashley's chin with his finger and smiled sweetly at her as he pulled something from the pocket of his jeans.

Ashley took the memento from Jimmy. "Our first picture...you, me and a basketball", she giggled, looking at the photo that was taken on their first day at Degrassi. "Mine's in an album upstairs", she added, remembering that she just packed it away, that morning.

"Turn it over", Jimmy suggested quietly. Ashley did what she was told, and immediately got teary-eyed. Inside a giant red pen heart, was the message...I love Ashley Kerwin, with the Kerwin scratched out and Brooks, replacing it. "I wrote it that night", he revealed shyly.

Ashley smiled through her tears. "How did we know Jimmy...we were only tweleve?", she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know Ash", he replied, giving her that little tug that told her he wanted her to sit on his lap. Jimmy cupped her face and gently pulled her forward. "Maybe it was chance or luck...or maybe it was just... always meant to be", he whispered, as their lips softly touched.

-----------------------------------

My authors note...some sugary-sweet JimAsh goodness for the holiday season. I can't remember if it was ever mentioned in the show, how Jimmy and Ashley first met (it's been forever since I've seen season one), so, this is my version. This fic may also play a part, as a companion piece, if I ever do a sequel to 'Good things come to those who wait'.

BTW... the short dark-haired boy was Marco and the chubby blonde one was Spinner.

And thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter of 'Wonderful Life'!!

A little rant...damn this hiatus...it's driving me crazy. I thought it would good be to have a little break, take time to focus on other things, like school, the holidays, family and friends. Then they show a comercial with Jimmy having a heart-to-heart talk with Ellie, about love...great, here comes another idea for a story...January, please come soon.

Disclaimer...Degrassi belongs to Linda Schuyler and the song '(Today I Met) The Boy I'm Gonna Marry' belongs to Phil Spector.


End file.
